Spire
The Spire is a ship of average speed and considerable turning capabilities. Originally, the Spire was called ‘The Tower’, due to its tall and thin hull. The Spire is arguably the ship with the most concentrated firepower in the game, however, due to its bulky and tall shape and highly concentrated gun positions, it is easily hit with various arcing weapons such as the Lumberjack Heavy Mortar or the Hades Light Cannon or disabled by weapons such as the Artemis Light Rocket Launcher or Manticore Heavy Hwacha. In addition to the Spire’s large hitbox, its low armor makes it a glass cannon. Finally, with all of the guns facing forward, it is restricted to front-directed engagements alone and thus, making it vulnerable to flanking maneuvers. Ship layout Deck layout The Spire has four small decks. The upper deck, positioned at the front of the ship, contains the two top light guns and the helm, including a ramp leading to the tween deck and a ladder going down to the lower deck. The tween deck, where both the armor and the main engine of the ship are, is positioned at the stern of the ship and leads down to the gun deck through a spiraling ramp. The gun deck holds the heavy gun with an additional light gun and is positioned at the front of the ship just below the upper deck - the gun deck leads down to the lower deck through a second spiraling ramp. The lower deck is positioned at the stern of the ship, just below the tween deck, it holds the balloon and both of the ship’s light engines. Due to the relative positioning of all the decks, it is possible to jump down from the upper deck to the gun deck, and from the tween deck to the lower deck for faster movement around the ship. Guns The Spire has 1 heavy weapon slot, and 3 light weapon slots. * Slot 1 is a heavy weapon on the gun deck, pointing forward. * Slot 2 is a light gun positioned on the upper deck, to the left of the helm, facing forward. * Slot 3 is a light gun positioned on the gun deck, to the left of the heavy weapon - angled 40 degrees away from the center to port, facing forward. * Slot 4 is a light gun positioned on the upper deck, to the right of the helm - angled 40 degrees away from the center to starboard, facing forward. As a result of the Spire’s glass cannon nature, it is common for a Spire to dedicate all weapons to a specific range, either short range or long range. That way, you are able to maximize the damage potential of the ship to acquire quick and effective engagements. Components The hull component is positioned in the center of the ship, on the tween deck, in-between the main engine and the ramp going up to the upper deck. The balloon component and both of the light engines are positioned on the lower deck of the ship. Crew roles Pilot * In cases in which ship movement is not in top priority, the pilot is able to either help with maintaining the armor, or shoot one of the light guns on the upper deck in order to maximize damage output. * It is recommended for the pilot to bring a Pipe Wrench, to assist in general armor maintenance, or a Shifting Spanner, to assist in armor rebuilds. Hull Engineer * The hull engineer, is usually in charge of shooting and maintaining either or both of the upper deck guns, with the addition of repairing the armor and the main engine. * The hull engineer usually brings a Rubber Mallet, Shifting Spanner and a Fire-Fighting tool. Balloon Engineer * The balloon engineer, is usually in charge of shooting the light gun and maintaining both guns on the gun deck, with the addition of repairing the balloon and the light engines on the lower deck. * The balloon engineer usually brings a Rubber Mallet, Shifting Spanner and a Fire-Fighting tool. * Due to the complex design and component layout of the Spire, there are a few different ways for the balloon engineer to fulfill his role on the ship. He can shoot left light gun of the top deck and jump down to the balloon through a vertical shaft behind it when repairs are needed, or repair both the balloon and the hull in cases of minor damage input. In both cases, the gunner will be shooting the light gun on the gun deck instead of the balloon engineer. Gunner * The gunner shoots the heavy gun, and often the light gun on the gun deck. In cases where the gunner is not able to provide support with using his guns in an engagement, he has fast access for repairing either the balloon, or the armor. Update history 2.0.15 Krampus Update Mass of the ship was significant increased from 150t to 210t, with keep same mobility. 12.08.2019 August Silent Update: Top turn speed was significant increased from 12.08 to 20.01 deg/s. Gallery Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -11.png|A Spire flanking a Galleon in sight of a enemy Goldfish on Battle on the Dunes. Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -20.png|A Spire facing fire from a Goldfish in Crazy King on Raid on the Refinery. Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -10.png|A Spire flying alongside a friendly Goldfish on Fight over Firnfeld. 021.png 018.png Category:Airships